Last
by yutamiyu
Summary: Miyu has finally sealed off the stray Shinma…but what of Larva?


Last: A Kyuuketsuki Miyu fanfic  
By yutamiyu  
  
  
Miyu has finally sealed off the stray Shinma...but what of Larva?  
  
  
"I am unsure of what the future brings. When her dark mission is at last completed, when the last of the stray Shinma is returned to darkness, will we return together?" From "A Servant's Duty", by Demona  
  
  
  
I have seen it coming for quite some time, although I have until now pushed it to the back of my mind.  
  
I cannot hide from it anymore.  
  
Destiny is a terrible word. Fate leaves a bitter taste in the mouth.  
  
In the heart.  
  
I am now forced to seal off my only friend. My companion.  
  
My Larva.  
  
Larva is indeed a Shinma, my rational mind tells me, and I am the Watcher. It is my duty--my fate--to seal off all stray Shinma into the darkness where they belong.  
  
Belong. Larva doesn't belong there.  
  
He belongs with me.  
  
I belong with him.  
  
It's the way we were always supposed to be...isn't it?  
  
"Miyu." Larva's voice is laced with concern.  
  
Please, Larva. Don't do this to me now.  
  
I look up at him. "What?"  
  
"You seem troubled."  
  
I lean back into Larva and he wraps his arms around me. So strong, so supportive, so gentle. I could not ask for a better companion.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
My body moves with Larva's sigh. "Miyu," he says, patiently, "I have known you for longer than we both can remember. I can tell when something is troubling you. Please...tell me."  
  
I close my eyes and accept my fate. I could never hide anything from Larva. Once, perhaps, but certainly not anymore.  
  
Not when I am fated to perform the one act that I would rather die than fulfill.  
  
"Larva...we've sealed the last stray Shinma."  
  
Larva makes an affirmative sound in his throat. "It is a task which you should pride yourself upon, Miyu."  
  
I shake my head. "What about you?" I ask silently.  
  
Larva is silent. "I am a stray Shinma," he acknowledges. "Are you to send me back?"  
  
I turn to face him, grab onto his cloak and curl up to him tightly. "No! Larva...I couldn't..."  
  
He brings one hand up to lightly stroke my hair. "But it is your fate."  
  
I shake my head rapidly, trying to free myself of it. "I despise it! I..." The tears form. "Larva...if I were to lose you..."  
  
Larva shushes me. "I know, Miyu."  
  
I look up into his eyes...and meet his mask.  
  
"Miyu," he says, thoughtfully, "I have known about this for quite some time. Last night's sealing finally became clear to me. You want to be free of your destiny...and to do that, you must seal the final stray Shinma. Me. This is my last duty to you." He removes his mask and shows me a sad smile. "Don't worry--I'm not going to fight you."  
  
I try to smile, but my tears come out instead.  
  
"Larva..." I whimper. "I don't want to seal you off...to an eternity of darkness..."  
  
"I just want you to be free, Miyu. That's all I've ever wanted."  
  
I pull myself closer to him and cry against his cloak. He is there, forever supportive, gently stroking my hair.  
  
When I am myself once more I remove my hair ribbon and tie it to his hand. "To remind you...of me..." I say, slowly.  
  
Larva nods approvingly, and curls a finger under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You have made the wise decision, Miyu."  
  
"I'll follow you, Larva."  
  
Larva nods. He knows that I'm lying to him.  
  
I am an immortal. I cannot die. Not by sealing the last stray Shinma.  
  
It could never be that easy.  
  
Nothing ever can.  
  
Must I always suffer? I lose my mother...I lose my father...I now lose my companion. Is there any way I can break the rings of fate so I can remain with the one I love?  
  
Why does destiny play such a cruel and heartless song?  
  
Larva hands me his mask. I hold it tightly. I never want to let it go.  
  
Let him go.  
  
"Miyu," he says softly, holding me for the last time. "I loved you." His lips touch mine, and my flame engulfs us both.  
  
I do this for him.  
  
Larva pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Miyu..." he says, softly, and is sealed.  
  
I am left standing alone. Simply an immortal in a world of cruel hearts and greedy natures.  
  
Only Larva understood me. Larva was a part of me. I was part of him. We were truly each other, in and out.  
  
What do I do now, Larva?  
  
I hold tight to his mask and solemnly walk into the darkness.  
  
Alone.  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The beginning line is from Demona's fanfic "Servant's Duty". It inspired me to write this piece. Go read it--it's a nice piece about Larva's feelings for Miyu.  
  



End file.
